Last Night, Good Night
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Summary: It was after all for his sake that's why he did it. A very advanced birthday gift for yullenxNeko-chans. Warning OOC


Sorry but the characters here is OOC since I haven't watched POT properly for how many years? *(counts at her fingers)* errrr… four or five years I guess? *Sweat drops* anyway this fanfic is supposedly for my yaoi hubby buddy =D Lica Also known as Yullenxneko-chans =D Mou it's her birthday in Nov 30(?) Anyways a very advanced greet and present your classmate/friend =D ME!

BTW this fanfic should've been posted last year but I never felt like updating this one during neither summer break nor when it was Christmas break. =D I know there are lots of grammatical errors and my poem sucks. D= anyways ENJOY =D SEMI AU

Last Night, Good Night

Twenty year old Japanese sat on his desk, flipping through pages of an album stopping once in a while to look at its pictures.

A knock was heard from the door but Fuji paid no attention to it. After a minute the door creaked open to reveal a beautiful twenty nine year old woman. The twenty year old Fuji looked at her.

"Syusuke dinner is ready" she said.

"I'll skip dinner I'm not hungry" he said as he got back looking for at the album

Yumiko sighed "Fine skip dinner if you want"

Life goes on

That's what you said

Those three words

Echoing Inside my head

Just move on

Then I heard you say

Staring at me like I was garbage

Hearing those words made me cry

As I looked at you and ask why?

"**Why did you break up on me?" I heard my voice say those words "I thought you like me?" I whispered. **

**He shook his head "Fuji-sempai I **_**never **_**liked you" **

"**Then why did you go out me with me?"**

"**Just to get popularity that's all" he said, staring at me like I was a crap "Just…move on, Fuji-sempai" and with that he left.**

Life goes on

Those three words that

Came out of your mouth

Saying it like it was nothing

But for me it was something

**Fuji smiled, holding his teammate's hand in public fells good. His smile widened as he saw a familiar little coffee shop. "Let's go eat there" Fuji pointed pointing at the familiar coffee shop as he dragged his kohai towards. **

**His kohai said nothing but smiled at him, it was small but it was a true smile. It was unusual for Fuji to be this excited about.**

**The two entered the small coffee shop. The beautiful aroma of coffee hit their nostrils (A/N: I love the coffee smell =D). Fuji pulled the shorter one into one of the seat and sat beside him. "So what do you want to drink?" Fuji asked, looking at the lamented menu "green tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee?"**

"**I want Ponta" Ryoma responded, handing his menu to the waitress. **

"**Don't you get tired of Ponta?" Fuji asked, clearly amused**

"**Of course not" Ryoma said to which Fuji chuckled **

"**How about you, sir? What do you want?" waitress -who couldn't help but to blush at the sight of the two bi-shounen boys- asked**

"**Fine I'll have Ponta too" **

"**Ok so two Ponta" the waitress mumbled, bowing as she took her leave. **

**There was an awkward silence for awhile before Ryoma spoke "Fuji-sempai why did you bring me here?"**

**Fuji just smiled and said "Saa~ because I like it here" his smile widened "I'm a regular here. I always come and eat here when I have free time"**

"**Ah really?" Ryoma frowned Fuji still didn't answer his question, taking the two Ponta from the waitress. He gave one of the Ponta to Fuji.**

"**Saa~" Fuji said, taking a sip "this place is my sanctuary. This is the place I go to when I'm tired of school. I feel comfortable around here"**

"**So why did you bring me here?" Ryoma asked again**

**Fuji grinned "Saa~ because you're fun to talk to" holding his glass of Ponta on the air "Welcome to the team Ryoma now cheers" **

"**Cheers" Ryoma faintly said, as he smiled at his teammate**

I had trusted since that day

Do you remember that time?

When we first met? The First

Time I met you I already trusted

You like I've never had

"**Saa~ Ryoma-kun I have two movie tickets do you want to go?" Fuji offered, hugging his lover. **

**His lover nodded and returned back the hug "so when is it?" **

"**This Sunday afternoon around four thirty are you open?" He said, pulling away**

"**Yes"**

Since then we were friends

We were always together

Talking to each other

Enjoying each company

"Is he coming down?" a middle aged woman said as she set out the plates and silver ware. Her daughter just sighed and shook her head.

"He still hasn't recovered from the shock, Mother" she sighed; as she helped her mother "and I don't think it will be a quick recovery. I too was shocked of his…death" She frowned, setting the plates and silverware in place.

Her mother nodded, as she took a seat "Yes Ryoma-kun's" she paused for awhile "death was unexpected" there was an awkward pause for a while then her mother spoke "Let's eat I prepared shrimp tempura"

Upstairs was Fuji who had not moved a single inch and was still looking at the same picture. There were two teen standing in the picture One was a brunette while the shorter one was dark haired. The shorter one was wearing a blue and white cap, a white scarf hung around his neck. He was also wearing white sleeveless t-shirt and black loose pants. The taller one was wearing a blue long sleeve v-neck t-shirt and black pants. They're both smiling happily holding each other hand. At their back was an airplane. Fuji smiled for the first time in days he traced his long slender fingers on the picture. He remembered this event very well this was the time when Ryoma, _his ex-lover_ decided to go to America again to fight off stronger opponents.

**Fuji hugged his lover, tightly inhaling the sweet scent, threading his long slender finger on that silky hair. "Be back as soon as possible" he said, as he broke off the hug and held tightly his lovers hand. He kissed his forehead for awhile before looking straight into his eyes.**

"**Uh" His lover said, picking up his bag from the chair. "Well I need to go the plane is about to go" he got up and walked towards the plane **

"**Be careful and don't forget to call" Fuji said, smiling. **

**His lover momentarily stopped then turned "Wish me luck, Fuji" Ryoma returned his smile. **

We promised each other

We will never grow apart

But as time passed by

You broke that promise

**Fuji Syusuke never cried but seeing his ex-lover like this. He couldn't hold back the tears that were starting to gather. His ex-lover lied limply on the bed his eyes closed. **_**'He looks peaceful'**_**. Fuji thought tracing one slender finger on the corpse's check. Cold. It was cold. It wasn't warm anymore.**

"**Why?" Fuji cried, holding Ryoma's hand "Why didn't you tell me?" Fuji tightened his hold on his lover hand as he continued to cry.**

Just move on

Then I heard you say

Staring at me like I was garbage

Hearing those words made me cry

As I looked at you and ask why?

His lover should've told him. His lover never told that he was dealing with a fatal incurable disease. It wasn't Ryoma's real intention to fight of stronger opponents it was to find a better doctor to cure him. But no luck came upon him. After five months Ryoma returned back into Japan. He broke up with Fuji saying he just wanted popularity but in reality he didn't want Fuji to be hurt anymore. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing to do.

Well this is crap anyways review! :D


End file.
